


静音

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: If there were chances to escape, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), writer–insert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: *原创人物注意米斯达×赵纳维纯肉





	静音

赵纳维站在床头，她被那个年轻的男人压在墙上，从背后。他的双唇用力咬着她白皙的脖子，双手从胯部一路摸上去，挤压着胸，手臂蹭着乳头。男人追上双唇，在她屁股上拍了一下，钻进大腿内侧，手指从后面插进缝隙。  
“啊……轻一点……”她混乱地请求着。尽管已经湿到不行，碰到入口的刹那她还是抖了抖。男人什么也不说，抱起她躺到床上，然后就把头埋进她腿间。  
这个年轻的小伙子，她挡着眼睛想，18岁，179，正是最嗜欲的年纪，有最充沛的精力。他是欧洲人，皮肤却很容易晒黑，和她雪白到几乎看不到黑色素的肌肤和头发形成鲜明对比，她实在是喜欢那个坚实有力的怀抱。她比他大五岁，这也是个很棒的年龄差，一个张扬又火热，不顾一切地让自己爽，让她也爽。他露骨地每次都要掰得很开，褶皱都抻平，舌尖伸进包皮打转的动作一点都不知羞耻，在他诱人的唇舌下，她就像骄阳下的海水不断升温。  
“米斯达，慢，慢点……啊……”尖锐的快感一路传到冰凉的脚心，让她不住颤抖。男人抬起头，黏滑的唇直接与她接吻。清甜的腥味在口腔蔓延，激得她面色潮红，胯部贴着对方不断扭动。她伸手插进他漆黑的短发，刚刚这个脑袋扎得她大腿内侧痒痒的。他硬挺的枪杆摩擦着入口，捏着屁股将她拉紧。  
她看到她的家人——家人？算了。纳西莎站在门洞里，紧皱的眉头和自己笑得迷离的媚眼相遇。米斯达的舌尖逗弄起她打了耳洞的耳垂，像刚才对待她的阴蒂那样，色情淫靡的话语命令她准备着面对真正的冲击和浪潮。她侧过头，小声呢喃：  
“看，那里有性无能看着我们呢。”  
米斯达的手指接替了口交的动作，插进去上下勾动，掌根压在那一点上研磨。她的呻吟中断了废话，没过一会就哭喊着缴械投降。哪里还需要废话。她遍布全身的吻痕和咬痕早已经造成了一万点伤害。她的身体同样白皙，那么美丽，但里苏特永远不能留下甜美的红晕。  
米斯达不打招呼就一头挤了进去，她痛苦地惊呼了一声，合着男人兴奋的低吼。他太大了，对于她的尺寸而言，而他每次都没什么耐心扩张，他对自己太有信心了。  
不过事实也的确如此。他就是那么完美又任性。从每一根肌肉线条到长相，到他恣意妄为的性感和那地方上翘的角度。他只需不断进出就足以做出让她飞越巅峰的功。  
他不断地亲吻身下的女人——最多再这样安抚一下，再不然就用手再在外面刺激一会……她的手臂越收越紧，她叫起他的姓氏，然后连三个音节都变成断断续续的叫喊……好紧。她到处都绷得好紧，只有她的叫声和倾泻的蜜汁酥得像凯撒沙拉里的面包。想到这里米斯达咬了她的嘴唇，然后翻个面继续干她。他不留感情地继续种下一个个草莓。  
一般做一次她会这样紧张三四回吧。因为她太美味了，他总是忍不住干到一半再回过去品尝她。她那里都满到溢出来了，而他也不想洗床单。  
别看了。再看也做不到你身上哇。她的眼睛在说，没有嘲讽，倒也是事实。米斯达看她走神了，一下挺进到底，龟头突破花心，他听到一声折服的大喊。  
可以了。他想。没有哪里没照顾到，她的甬道也有点干燥的迹象了。最后几下大力的冲刺又让她痉挛了几秒，然后他咬着她射了出去。  
他喜欢和她做爱，每一次都是。她会把他的枪变成完全静音，也能把单调的房间变得五彩斑斓。她有时会走神，专注享受的样子很平和，能承受他一切自私的冲击和刺激，甚至在他恶意笑看她高潮的表情时反客为主。她唱歌真的不好听，但喊他名字的时候是真的让人想射。米斯达，啊，米斯达，快咬我，我要你！——对了。她每天要抽几支烟，但身上没有一点烟味。但她的汗水里好像又有。  
他退出来，用嘴把射进去的都吸出来，再喂给对方。她不喜欢精液的味道，只有这么做她才肯咽下去。  
纳西莎围观的表情似乎比他的阴茎还让她兴奋。她到现在还没累，他暗喜今天有机会来第二次。


End file.
